


Clarification

by StudentOfEtherium



Series: Femslash February 2021 [23]
Category: Bakemonogatari
Genre: Childhood Friends, Conversations, F/F, Femslash February
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:21:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29649879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StudentOfEtherium/pseuds/StudentOfEtherium
Summary: Karen has a few questions to ask of Nadeko and Tsukihi.day twenty-three - childhood
Relationships: Araragi Tsukihi/Sengoku Nadeko
Series: Femslash February 2021 [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2137899
Kudos: 2





	Clarification

“Hey, you two… have known each other for a while, yeah?”

Nadeko shrugged. “I’ve known Rara for as long as I’ve known you. It’s been a while, sure, but that doesn’t seem of especial note.” Behind her, Tsukihi cocked her head. “Especial...ly?” Nadeko shook her head. “Nah, especial. It’s a word.”

Karen groaned. “Okay, but I’m not really friends with you like Tsukihi is. Things are different. I don’t think what I want to say is relevant to me, even if you’ve known me as long as Tsukihi.”

“Are you saying we’re not friends? I’m so hurt.”

“You don’t seem hurt, and that’s not what I’m saying. We’re friends, but we’re not as close as you are with Tsukihi.”

“Well, you never hung out with me as much outside of the times I came over or we went out as a group.” Tsukihi nodded and gestured aimlessly. “Yeah, yeah. If you wanted to be Nadeko’s friend, you should have talked to her more.” Karen rolled her eyes. “Nadeko is a friend of mine and our relationship is satisfactory. That’s not what I’m talking about!”

Karen sighed, then turned around and grabbed a chair from nearby and sat down. “My relationship to Nadeko isn’t what I want to talk about here. It’s about you two.”

The room was still, asides from the conversation. It was a clear spring day outside, but a chilly one. Sunlight streamed in from outside, letting the room be lit naturally. Tsukihi’s bed was beside a window, and there she sat. She was leaning back against the headboard of her bed, reclining while still upright. In her lap lay Nadeko, her head resting just below Tsukihi’s face. Tsukihi was holding Nadeko in her arms, and in return, Nadeko held onto those arms. Nearby, Karen was sitting in her chair, leaned over slightly. By now, her irritation was clear on her face.

“I'm asking about your relationship. The two of you. You seem very close.” Nadeko looked up at Tsukihi, who in turn looked down at her. “Are we?”

Karen started rubbing the bridge of her eyes. “Yes, you are. I don't know anyone who sits like that with people they aren't close to.” She inhaled sharply, then exhaled. “Okay look the point I'm getting at is that I think you two are dating.”

Nadeko looked up at Tsukihi, who looked down at her. The two turned back to Karen as Tsukihi shrugged nonchalantly. “Yeah, and? What of it?”

Karen blinked. “Th-that's it?” Tsukihi shrugged again. “Yeah? We're dating, so what.” Nadeko’s eyes narrowed. “Wait… Karen, you don’t have a problem with that, right?” Tsukihi’s hand shot to her face as she covered her mouth, her face covered in faux shock. “Gasp! I know that Koyomi would disown me if he knew I’m gay, but to think my own sister, the sister I shared my bed with for years, would be the same…” She shook her head, then continued. “It breaks my heart to know that my own dear sister is homophobic.”

Karen groaned as she dropped her head into her hands. “Stop jumping to conclusions on everything I say. I just wanted to know if you two are dating because you’ve known each other a long time and you’re really close. And Tsukihi, you should know I’m not homophobic. I have a girlfriend, for christ’s sake.”

Nadeko wagged a finger at Karen. “Now now, having a girlfriend doesn’t mean you can’t be homophobic. Just look at your brother’s girlfriend.”

“But she’s… dating Koyomi?”

“Yeah? She’s still gay and yet homophobic.”

Karen groaned, but this time, it was extended, making her exhasperation clear. “Look, I’m not homophobic and I don’t mind you dating. You’re close and… obviously, you both like each other a lot and get along well. That’s all I wanted to know. I was just curious.” She rolled her eyes and continued. “Sorry, I guess, for asking questions.”

Nadeko smiled lightly and sat up. “Eh, you’re fine. We’re just fucking with you.” Karen sucked in air through her teeth as she scowled at the couple. “Please don’t.”

Tsukihi raised her hands defensively. “Fine, sorry about that. Anyway, you wanted to know if we’re dating and you got the answer, are you happy.” Karen rolled her eyes and let out a deep sigh before responding. “Sure, fine, whatever.” She waved dismissively as she stood up and left the room.

Once Karen was gone, Nadeko turned back to Tsukihi. “Is she... “ Before she could finish her sentence, Tsukihi picked up the thought. “Gonna be fine? Yeah, don’t worry.” She giggled, then continued. “It’s siblings stuff, you wouldn’t get it.” Nadeko shrugged. “Alright.” She laid back down and stared upwards at Tsukihi’s face. After a second, Tsukihi looked down, then lowered her head towards Tsukihi’s face and pecked a kiss on her lips. As she sat back up, she giggled. “So what were we talking about before she came in…?”

**Author's Note:**

> takes placd post-Zoku, not that it matters


End file.
